Peni De Angelo
Past experiences. New feelings. Bonny De Angelo, had lived a quiet life, stayed to her self, tried to get along with everyone. One day while outside at a shop she saw a man, this man awestruck her she thought of him the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. She had followed him and watched him secretly, one day he caught her. He looked at her as she tried to run away but he stopped her, and then looked deep into her eyes, he hadn't known what his body was doing but as he looked back he had been kissing her. He pulled away as he stopped for air, she then spoke "..I..I'm sorry..". He looked at her again speaking "..You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She looked up at him as he was smiling, he then gave her his number and she said goodbye walking home. The mans boss had seen him with the girl as she was walking home he pulled her into an ally, he had raped her sexually and came inside of her. She noticed the rapest had the same clothing as the man she had gotten that number from as she called him crying. Bonnie had ran home and waited for him to appear, as he never came, someone else had came that night, a man had lit a torch and thrown it in the house, meanwhile Bonny was asleep in her room having woken up to the smoke coughing as everything was already lit on fire, she hadn't no time soon she was nearly on fire as she tried to open her bedroom window, she tried and failed as thought all hope was lost as she threw her arms up and the whole back wall of her house was thrown off. She looked up as she ran into the fields behind her house and they all lit on fire, soon the fire spread as the whole village was burned to nothing. Meeting the X-Men Emma Frost had been in cerebro that day searching as she got a mutant alert, and it said "Omega-Class mutant, warning." Emma Frost gathered the x-men and they went off to find the girl, Emma Frost and the team not being able to find her Emma Scanned the burn't city as she locked onto the girls mind, taking control as she made the girl come to them. The girl finally made her way there and when the control over her mind broke, she freaked out blasting all of them into the ground near the x-jet screaming about who they where fearing it had been her rapests friends. Kitty had gotten up running at her tackling her and talking to her "..I'm Katherine Pryde, and we're the X-Men, we're here to help you..calm down.." She said smiling as she began to let the girl calming down. Bonny looked up at them feeling comfortable asked could they help her start a new life, to control her newly found powers, and a new name. Emma looked at her growling but saying yes. X-Mutants They arrived at the mansion, Emma took her to meet Jean, Charles. Charles welcomed her brightly as did Jean. Charles put Bonny (now Peni) Under Jeans care, because of the power she had sooner in the trainings she could lift at least 50 tons as could a full powered Jean Grey but she had to focus. The Armor Agency Peni had heard of an special opps place and she went for try outs, it had been her, Carter, and some girl named Paige, only her and Carter made it onto the team, she hadn't liked Paige anyway. Afterwards, a few weeks later she was ranked up. Powers And Abilitys Force Manipulation: Peni can control force, and use it in many different ways, there's like a telekinetic force, light force, telepathic force, dark force, there's a lot of forces, she has access to. Vortex Generation: She can create vortexes of force. Energy Absorbstion: She can absorb any form of energy/force and release it stronger than she got it. * Astralkinesis: '''She can control he Astral-Mental plane with ease, she can also use all of her regular powers in the astral plane. * She can create portals to the astral plane, and go in physically. * Astral constructs and attacks. '''Molecular Reorganization: '''She can change her clothes on a molecular, she can change structurs, she can change into her suit which forms a guna nd a holster on the side of it. '''Psionics: She has access to various psionic abilitys and attacks.